Alleluia
by ChristyRita
Summary: WE all need blessing's, reassurance that everything will be allright... Oh and Nutella, can't forget about Nutella.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi or Nutella

* * *

><p>"Alleluia, alleluia, may the Lord be with you. Thanks be to God, and let us leave in thanks and praise the Lord." The deacon said out loud.<p>

"Come on, let's go, let's go." He whispered to me tugging on my sweater.

"Ow," he replied as I lightly _(ok maybe not so lightly_) jabbed him with my elbow. "Violence in the house of the Lord, what would Jesus do?" I could hear the sarcastic edge in his whisper but I simply smirked in response, a habit I've picked up from him.

"Really, the silent treatment? Even the priest said, 'let us leave in peace', so ….let us leave in peace." I chuckled at Eli's attempts to try and get me to leave Mass. This is why Eli doesn't come to church with me every week. He always complains about how long it is and wonders how other people can actually believe in that stuff. I only drag him with me during Easter and Christmas. Today wasn't Easter nor was it Christmas. I had something important to tell him, but I needed God's blessing first.

"Ok, now we can go." I finally said after the altar servers bowed before the altar and went to go get changed. "Thanks Clare, now I'm starving do you want to go to The Dot and eat or want to go home and I'll make something for us?" I smiled at how sweet Eli still was after all the years we've been together.

"Let's go home to eat but first I need to speak with Father Anthony." "Alright Clare, I'll wait in the car ok?" "Yes, my dear." I chuckled and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, but he swiftly turned his head and I ended up kissing his lips instead. He smirked and began to walk towards our car. I shook my head lightly and walked over to where Father Anthony was standing talking to some elderly ladies.

"Ah, Clare, good to see you, now where's Mr. Goldsworthy? I thought I saw him sitting in the pews today." "Hello Father Anthony, yes Eli was here but he decided to wait in the car- May we talk in private please." "Sure thing, here let's go into the church to discuss this." He turned back to the elderly ladies, bid them goodbye, and then began to walk back into the church with me. "So have you two picked out a date yet?" I blushed lightly. "Well, we wanted to have a winter wedding but I think there might be some change of plans." Father Anthony looked at me with a concerned look on his face, "Why is something wrong? Do you need a blessing?" I started to get embarrassed as I tried to form the words to say what I wanted to say.

"Well, uhm you see, Eli proposed to me about a month and a half ago and we …. Uhm… celebrated that night." I looked up and I could see the realization of my words come apparent on his face. "OK, go on…" he pressed. "I've been feeling sick lately and a couple of days ago I went to the doctor and… I'm pregnant." There was a short moment of silence before any of us spoke.

"Congratulations Ms. Edwards, but why do you need a favor." I bowed my head and then looked back up to him. "Father Anthony, I would like you to pray for my child please? Ask God to give Eli and I the strength to be good parents to our little bundle of joy please?" Father Anthony smiled, "Of course, I will have the three of you in prayers tonight. Now before Mr. Goldsworthy comes in here and almost breaks the door… again… I think we should end on this note, I also have to go teach a class." "Sure no problem, and thank you, for this blessing and the dent is that noticeable anymore. The plant really did help camouflage it." I added trying to lighten the mood. "Ah, yes it did, but may you and your fiancé have a good and blessed day." I smiled as we shook hands and I left his office.

I still couldn't grasp the fact that I was pregnant, before I was even officially married (According to Eli, we've been married since the moment he proposed to me)! To be honest I was scared, even though my parents were now civil to each other after the divorce, I often wonder if that's how Eli and I are going to end up. I reached the front doors and saw that Eli had driven our car around to the front. He still has Morty, though he stays in his parent's garage since we only have one parking space for us in our Apartment Complex.

"Jeeze, what took you so long? I'm hungry."Eli said in mock hurt, "Don't worry Eli, but thanks for making me hungry now." "Anytime babe, anytime." He opened the passenger door for me and closed it after I got in. this is what I loved about Eli, he does little things for me. He began to drive and I fiddled with the radio station, "So what did you want to talk to the priest about?" he asked. "Uhm, you'll find out soon." He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at me, "You're not postponing our wedding are you?" Eli asked fear evident in his tone. "NO silly." _I hope we can get married sooner _I mentally added. "Thank you; I had a momentary heart attack there." After the short drive, we arrived at our apartment building and once again he went around the car and opened the door for me. "Why thank you, kind sir." "Anything for my fiancé." He said and proceeded to kiss me. It was brief kiss, before my stomach began to churn. "Uhm, Eli can we go up now, I think I'm about to throw up." I covered my mouth as I practically sprinted across the parking garage and into the building I was thankful that we lived on the fourth floor and knew the 'secret passageway' to get up there faster.

Eli was right behind me and as soon as he unlocked the door I bolted into the bathroom and threw up to my stomach's content. He came up behind me and started to smooth out my back, pulling my hair out of my face. When I was done, he gave me my toothbrush and spoke, "Do you want me to take you to the doctors'? This is the fourth time you've thrown up this week, and just because you wake up earlier than me doesn't mean I don't hear when you go into the bathroom."I rinsed out my mouth and gave him a hug; he hugged me back clearly confused about my actions. I walked over to the couch and he followed me.

"Uhm, Eli we've been together a long time right?" "Almost eight years, why are you asking?" the sound of fear was back in his voice. "Remember when Alli came back from New York, and she had Melinda with her?" "Yeah, who could forget that day? We were all shocked she had a baby." I grinned as I remembered Alli standing in our doorway struggling to hold three suitcases and a baby. Apparently, she fell in love but he didn't love her back. Alli practically begged us to let her and Melinda stay here for a couple days while she figured out her life. "Yeah, do you remember the conversation we had after they both fell asleep?" I scanned his face as he tried to recall the memory, his beautiful green eyes captivating me in the most loving hold. "Yes…" he stretched out the word almost hesitant to answer. I too recalled the memory…

***FLASHBACK***

"Poor Alli," I said as I climbed onto the 'couch-bed' in the living room, Eli wrapping his arms around me. We decided to let Alli and Melinda to take our bedroom, to give them some sort of comfort. "Yeah that jerk is so lucky that Adam, Drew, and I weren't there to kick his….you know." I smiled up at him. "I hope her parents take the news well, maybe Melinda will soften them up? She does look a lot like Alli." "Yep, and if not, I guess I could live with a bad back for the rest of my life." "Why do you say that?"I asked curiously, he tilted my face to look at him, "Because, I'll do anything to make you happy. Alli's your best friend, if she's unhappy you're unhappy. And I know that you want Alli to stay here until she gets back on her feet. Oh and I saw how you were looking at Melinda, you want to spoil her don't you?" he asked "Well, she's a baby, babies need stuff." He laughed at my logic and eventually I joined in too.

A thought came up to my head and I had to ask him, "Eli, "I started "Yes, babe?" "Would you ever want to have children?" I asked in a low whisper. I shifted so I could see him better and I saw the look of concentration as he thought of his answer. I sat there waiting in agony, seeing Alli with a child made me realize that I too wanted a child- not now, I'm just finishing up my junior year of college but sometime in the future. "Clare," I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare to you, but to answer your question… I only want to have children with one person in the world." "Oh really, with who." I teased. "With Clare Diane Edwards." I blushed as he said my name and I looked back at his face and saw complete and genuine love. "Of course we'll have to wait till we're married to uhm… proceed in the baby-making process, but I would love to have one or two or however many children you want, with you Clare." I felt light tears coming out my eyes "Aww Eli, I'd love to have a child with you too." And with that we kissed and fell asleep.

***FLASHBACK OVER***

And here we are a year and a half later, engaged and hopefully, about to be parents. "Well uhm, congratulations Mr. Goldsworthy, you're going to be a dad." I said timidly. Shock ran across his face as he stood up. For a moment I was scared he was going to flip out but then he brought me to my feet and gave me the most loving kiss yet. Our mouths collided with each other as lips parted and his tongue found his way into my mouth. Our tongues battled, both wanting to be the dominant one. Eli won of course and the need for oxygen became necessary. I pulled away and saw pure elation and most importantly love across his face.

"You're pregnant?" he asked breathless and cupping my face. "Yeah, about a month and a half along but I found out like a week ago." He hugged me and spun me around like we used to do when we were still in high school. "Oh my gosh Clare, this is amazing, but wait a month ago, that's when, oh my gosh Clare I'm so sorry, I know you wanted to wait till we were officially married." He let go of me and started pacing around the living room, a sign that a panic attack was coming, "Eli, Eli, calm down, its ok. I'm fine with it, and you are too?" "Of course I am Clare, whatever makes you happy, remember." "Ok good, because I want to get married before I get fat." He laughed "It's not funny, I'm going to get huge and probably not see my feet and I'm going to be throwing up more and probably eating like a pig, maybe even worse than Adam, and you won't think I'm pretty anymore and then you'll leave me alone and I'll never see you again!" I cried out.

"Shhh, Clare." Eli said hugging me. "First of all, we're not your parents, I'll never leave you, and I never could do. I need you and you're going to be the mother of my child, I'll always love you and you're always going to be the sexiest, hottest, most beautiful, gorgeous, pretty woman to me. Adam wouldn't let you take all his food away and you won't get huge. You're providing our baby with a safe shelter so it'll be a healthy baby." Another thing I love about Eli, he always knows how to make me feel better. "Ok, but I would really like to get married earlier though, please?" "Anything for you my darling, how much earlier do you want the wedding?" "Is next month alright? It could just be us and family and in the winter we could have our official reception or something please?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes as he thought about my idea. "This is going to cost me a lot, but yes, sure thing." Eli finally said. "YAY! I'm hungry; do we have any of those waffles left?' I asked as I made my way towards the freezer. I opened it up and pulled out the two boxes of waffles, blueberry for me and chocolate chip for him. I took out the toaster and put a blueberry on one side and the chocolate chip one on the other side.

Eli walked into the kitchen laughing, "Wow, hormones kicking in already?" I glared at the back of his head as he went to the pantry and took out jelly and Nutella. "Hey, I'm eating for two ok, if I want to eat waffles drenched in Nutella, I will eat waffles drenched in Nutella." He just shook his head as he took his seat at our table. I sat down across from him and opened the jar of Nutella, I was going to get a spoon to eat out of it but he stopped me, "You know you're not supposed to eat Nutella like that right?" I mentally rolled my eyes as I remembered the last time I had eaten Nutella straight from the jar. "Yes, I am aware but since we don't have peanut butter and eating jelly form the jar is just plain weird, I thought I'd settle for Nutella, Dr. Goldsworthy." I replied a sarcastic edge to my voice. "We're going to give birth to a Nutella addicted child if you keep doing that." "Hey, that'll give you an excuse to keep buying this stuff." He smirked at my answer. The toaster went off and we each grabbed our own respective waffles.

It all suddenly came clear to me; we're going to be parents.

Will we be strict like mine were or liberal like Eli's? Is it a boy or a girl? Will we have to move or can we manage living here for a while? Are we- "Hey, what are you thinking about?'" Eli asked. I looked up from my plate and stared at Eli. His face was calm but his eyes showed concern.

"Nothing, now can I please have some Nutella?"

* * *

><p>Hope you guy's enjoyed this, reviews please?<p>

(INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita


End file.
